Marked
by DeansMuse
Summary: One of the possible outcomes from the Season 6 Finale. Cas isn't the only one that wants Dean to bow down and swear loyalty to. Who will Dean actually choose? Hurt!Dean Dean/Cas bond, not really Destriel at this point. Also includes Bobby, Sam and others
1. Chapter 1 The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a story so any help would be appreciated. The Season 6 Finale left me with a bitter taste in my mouth because of what they did to Castiel, one of my favorite characters. I didn't like what the powers did to him and cannot see how Dean, being Dean, would possibly bow down to Cas. I only saw a few options because I don't believe they will do the God zapping them out of harm's way again. This is my first option.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters are all Kripke's. I'm just "borrowing" them without permission. (Dean says it's not stealing as long as I give them back. Sam disagrees.)

**Chapter 1 - The Ultimatum**

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me, Dean. Swear your loyalty and devotion to me, your new god, or I will _destroy_ you. I will not repeat myself again," Castiel repeated in a firm matter-of-fact voice that held absolutely no emotion. His stance and posture remained confident and full of pride over his most recent accomplishments. His cold blue eyes stabbed at Dean like ice shards piercing his heart.

Dean searched his best friend's face (yes, Cas was his best and only friend) once more, focusing on those deep blue eyes. His heart ached even more over the knowledge that he couldn't see any evidence of his friend anywhere in that gaze. The souls of the monsters of purgatory swirled within those baby blues, proving they had taken his friend over.

Dean flicked his eyes over to Sam's and instantly saw that Sam was barely holding himself together now that the wall in Sam's mind had fallen. He mentally flinched at the pain and horror that shown through his baby brother's eyes. His own body clamored for his attention at the same time as his left shoulder, arm, and ribs pulsed with pain that he instinctively hid from his brother while their eyes maintained contact. Sam's eyes silently plead for Dean to just go along for once in his life. To just give in so that they could live to fight another day.

In the next instant, intense pain and terror contorted Sam's face into a mask of horror as his eyes went blank. Dean knew he had lost his brother while Sam's mind took him over again. It made Dean ache that much more to know that this could very well be _the_ time that Sam didn't make it back from battle inside his mind.

'_It's for the best, really,'_ he thought to himself wryly, knowing it was a very bad sign that he took Sam's current state so calmly. He didn't chance a look at Bobby because he knew that Bobby's eyes would broadcast the same message as Sam's. That 'Live to fight another day' sentiment which is really another word for 'load of crap'.

'_Like the fighting I'd done the past thirty years topside, in addition to the thirty years in Hell, hadn't been enough. Like losing his mom, dad, Lisa, Ben, various friends and acquaintances as well as Bobby and Sam, more than once, wasn't enough,'_ he mentally snarled to himself.

With a heavy, resigned sigh, he steeled himself inside and answered firmly, "Fine. Now, I'm only answering for myself because I cannot, will not, speak for them, _**Castiel**_. I have _**never**_betrayed you and have, in fact, stood up for you, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary. I have never betrayed you like you have just done to me, like you did when you came back from Bible Camp, or in the beautiful room the first time around."

"Yeah, I did almost betray you when I almost gave in to Michael but you brought me back and set me straight. _**And I listened to you!**_ That's why I'm trying to do the same here. Only you didn't listen to me like I had listened to you. Of course, I did beat the crap out of you either."

Dean felt his face flush red with anger and emotion while his body seemed to be developing a slow burn, almost like he was becoming feverish. His body ached more and the throbbing pain increased in intensity. He pushed it back to focus on his last speech because he knew he couldn't do this anymore than he could have helped Cas become what he did.

Dean moved his unharmed right hand into his jacket and up toward his injured left shoulder. Unconsciously he crept his hand toward Cas's handprint that still served as a reminder of their trials together before everything had gone so terribly wrong. He'd been doing this more and more often. Touching the mark helped him remember what his friend used to be like. Knowing skin to skin contact aided this process more, he moved the hand under the short sleeve of his undershirt and placed his hand in position. He really hoped this would help him come up with _**the**_ words or memories that might bring his friend back to him.

If nothing else, the touch comforted him as he continued what was probably going to be his last words, "I stood by Cas, _**the**_ angel who stood up for me, for humanity. I helped _that_ Cas hunt down Raphael the first time. Remember that, _Cas_? Back when you simply wanted to find your father," Dean demanded harshly, closing his bare right hand over Cas's mark and felt a slight electric spark flare in his shoulder. He thought he saw a ghost of a flinch inside Cas's eyes but he was probably imagining it.

"Remember the time we spent before and after we confronted him. How we talked. Remember how I was there for you then and again when you lost faith with your father. Man, I'm here for you now, and I'll stay here with you. But not like this, Cas."

Castiel started to interrupt but Dean stopped him while gripping his mark tighter. "No, you will have your say but I get my words first because you are about to get your answer."

"You don't command me, mortal! And your answer is obvious," Castiel bit back forcefully.

"Maybe, but you still could give me the time. It's not like a couple of minutes matter to you in the grand scheme of things," Dean returned in equal measure.

"I don't have to listen. I don't need _friends_, just as I have no family," Castiel sneered.

"What the hell do you know of it?" Dean snapped irritably. "How do you know that isn't why God left the building in the first place? He had all the power but no friends and a family that tore each other up constantly. Maybe that's why He disappeared in the first place."

Dean's fingernails started cutting into his flesh but he didn't feel it as he continued his rant, "Of course, you, you had to go and swallow up all those monsters' souls, get all that power, and, yeah, it's awesome that you stopped the Mutant Ninja Angel but come one, Cas. Haven't you ever heard, 'you are what you eat'? Or 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'?"

"Know why you don't need friends or family, you stupid SOB? Because you've now got thousands of monsters vying for control of your mind and body. You aren't a god. You are freakin' Legion, 'for you are many, like thousands'. Good luck fighting them off for the rest of eternity or until you go nuke. Whichever goes first," He growled harshly.

So what if he took the quote from 'Ghost Rider'? Not like he was going to live to be sued. Not like he even owned anything to be sued for.

Dean took a step forward and flinched slightly as his fingernails cut even more in his ever tightening grip. The electric sparks were still firing but he was losing the fight with his body. Its heat and pain started tremors in his muscles and he felt his body shaking and shuddering slightly. He had to wrap this up.

"Finally. 'Bow' to you? Really? Bow? Who the hell do you think you are talking to here?"

"Dean," Bobby cautioned in a harsh hiss, unable to stay quiet anymore at his adopted son's rant. "Stop."

Dean ignored him as he always did when he was in these moods and ranted on, "Oh, that's right. You aren't Cas anymore. That's obvious because he would _**NEVER**_ ask that of me, much less demand it. Plus _**HE**_ knows how I react to ultimatums."

"Bow to you? When you know that I didn't bow down to Zachariah while he tortured me and Sammy, or Michael, who allowed and did the same thing. Or Lucifer, the actual devil and original Fallen. Or any of Heaven or Hell. I didn't bow to destiny or fate. Hell, I didn't even willingly bow to Alistair, even after thirty freakin' years of torture and death."

Dean knew his time had run out when he saw Castiel slowly raise his hand with his fingers prepared to snap. He finished up his rant with one last statement. He really hoped that Sam and Bobby would understand. He really had tried his best to reach Cas.

"_**I DO NOT BOW**_ so go screw yourself. _**My**_ answer is _**N**_ . . ."


	2. Chapter 2 A Bright White Light

Marked – Ch 2

**Chapter 2 – A Bright White Light**

"_NO!"_

Castiel frowned in perplexed confusion as Bobby fell to his knees where he'd once stood. Bobby stared in horror at the empty space where Dean once stood. His eyes searched frantically for any evidence of Dean. Bobby hadn't heard the snap or seen the explosion of blood and body parts but Dean was gone.

Somehow, that heartfelt sound had gotten through to Sam who managed to finally regain control of his body. He gasped in shock and quickly searched the room, trying to find out what he'd missed while he was gone. He noticed Bobby on the floor almost immediately but couldn't find Dean. He surged forward and grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trench coat then yanked the small man forward.

"What did you do? Where's Dean?" Sam snarled angrily, panic making him reckless.

Castiel grabbed Sam's wrists and forcibly removed Sam's hands from him but actually took care not to actually hurt the man, much. Castiel snapped back and sneered, "I did nothing. What did you do? Isn't this part of your plans?"

Sam shook off Castiel hands angrily then stammered in confusion, "What? Plan? What? I . . ." Sam turned and looked at Bobby who was now slowly standing. "Bobby?" Sam asked, hesitating to hope.

Bobby raised his eyes to meet Sam's. Bobby's eyes were shining with unshed tears while he slightly shook his head. "No plan, boy. We . . . we were just trying to stop it. There was no escape plan," he admitted thickly.

"What the hell happened then? What did I miss?" San snapped. "Where the hell is my brother?"

Castiel continued to frown at the two men with him then looked at the spot that used to contain Dean as he recounted somberly from memory as he searched it for clues, "Dean was telling me his answer when he slumped forward and . . ." Castiel's frown deepened.

"And what?" Sam prodded impatiently.

Castiel stared at him and finished haltingly, "There was this . . . bright . . . white light."

Sam frowned heavily. That wording. He knew that he knew something about those words. Pain shot through his head and he gripped his head between his head as he tried to work through the pain.

"Sam?" Bobby called as he hurried over to the pained man. "What is it, Sam?" He gripped Sam's shoulders tightly, hoping to support the man while giving comfort at the same time.

Sam gasped and panted against the pain. "Think . . . know something . . . sounds familiar. Can't . . . can't . . ." Sam started to go down but Castiel touched his forehead and all the pain disappeared.

Castiel fought within himself as he tried to sort out what had happened to Dean. Most of him wanted to hunt Dean down to smite him because he knew that Dean had rebelled against his command. The other part, the part that was still Cas, also wanted to hunt him down to make sure he was okay. Either way, he was totally on board with searching for Dean.

Sam's voice was still grating but the broken speech was beyond annoying. As soon as Castiel figured out that Sam knew something, he put the wall back up in Sam's mind with a slight modification. Since he didn't know if this event happened before or after Sam got his soul back, he figured that they needed access to everything in Sam's mind, minus the locked in the box time, and he now had the power to actually fix Sam's mind to a workable solution.

With Castiel's touch, most of Sam's box time was put behind the wall that was no longer drywall. Instead he put it behind a steel wall that was much stronger and wouldn't fall. The improvement was that Sam now had complete access to the memories of souled and soulless Sam.

Sam gasped and breathed in wonder as he stared up at Castiel. "What did you do?"

"I fixed you. Now tell me. What about the light?" Castiel insisted impatiently.

Sam blinked then acknowledged thoughtfully, "The light. Right. Okay. When I didn't have a soul. Oh, God, Dean got abducted and I had sex while he was still missing. How . . ."

Castiel gave a frustrated growl and grabbed Sam's chin to force Sam to look him in the eyes. "Focus, Sam."

"Right," Sam agreed and shook Castiel's hand off. "Dean was abducted by what we thought were aliens but they were actually fairies. Apparently they only abduct first borns and they got Dean."

"No one comes back from that," Castiel remembered from history. "Unless the abductee didn't pass fairy inspection. I don't see them giving Dean back and if they did, they wouldn't have taken him now."

Sam shook his head. "When they took Dean, he fought them. Guns and knives. He said that they actually seemed surprised. They couldn't get him to the . . . you know, . . . table." Castiel stared at Sam for a long moment which caused Sam to fidget like always. He couldn't take it and couldn't stop asking since he didn't know. "Um, what was his answer, Castiel?"

Castiel eyed Sam coldly for a moment then answered honestly, "He was taken before he finished. It did not sound promising."

Bobby scoffed without humor, drawing Castiel's gaze. They both knew what Dean's answer was going to be. There was no way that anyone listening couldn't hear where Dean was going with his rant.

Sam glanced at the two of them and admitted softly, "I figured as much." He swallowed hard against the grief that he knew was in his immediate future.

Castiel griped Sam's right shoulder and Bobby's left shoulder.

"What the . . ." Bobby started as he jumped.

Castiel observed dryly, "I have two choices. I could finish this with you two and then find Dean but it would be easier for me to take you both with me to rescue Dean. I can distract Oberon while you two free Dean."

Sam's shoulders dropped and he reached up to grab Castiel's hand. He tried to remove it, causing Cas to look at him. "I'm not freeing my brother just so you can kill him, Castiel."

"Sam," Bobby urged, thinking that they could get Dean free and maybe escape Castiel in the process.

"No, Bobby," Sam argued reluctantly. "It's not worth it."

"What the hell, boy?" Bobby snapped irritably then narrowed his eyes but Castiel caught on quicker.

"What aren't you tell us, Samuel?"

"Don't call me that," Sam hissed angrily. The name bringing up memories of their treacherous grandfather. "Never call me that. And it doesn't matter anymore. You wanted him dead," he growled irately then added with soft sadness. "Now he is."

"They don't kill the people they abduct, Sam," Castiel informed him firmly.

"He knows that," Bobby countered slowly. "He's talking about something else. What did your idjit brother do now, Sam?"

Sam bit back, "He did nothing. Crowley did it."

"Did what?" Bobby returned with a sharp snap.

Sam bit his lip for a moment, debating what it mattered anymore. He figured it really didn't. He sighed heavily, "Remember the demons Crowley sent after us in that cabin a few weeks ago? When Cas saved us, before the holy fire?"

"Yeah," Bobby confirmed quickly.

"Well, the one on Dean was talking the whole time and I later asked him about it. He deflected until we went hunting for Lisa and Ben. He was way too reckless and gone so I confronted and he finally told me."

"Told you what?" Castiel prodded impatiently.

"The demon cursed him. He's dead after the eclipse which I figure is over in about thirty more minutes or so. We won't get him back in time with the time lag between realms," Sam finished solemnly then shrugged and added without much hope. "Maybe being in a different realm will save him."

Bobby hit him on the head with his hat. "Why the hell didn't you tell me so that I could look it up, you stupid ijdit?"

"Because he didn't know what he was cursed with and couldn't remember any of it, except the word cursed and the ending," Sam explained with frustration.

"I seriously doubt that," Castiel sneered. Sam gave him bitch face number four so he amended, "I'm sure that's what Dean told you but we all know he hides things. A lot of things."

Sam moved his head slightly in acknowledgement but Castiel wasn't interested in that. He kept hold of the two men and warned them, "This will be different than normal and landing in the other realm will be more disorienting. I will send you to where Dean is as soon as we arrive. When you get him free, I will send you something that will get you back here. Use salt or sugar to distract the fairies. Try not to harm too many so that they don't hunt you down after this."

"Sounds like we're doing all the work," Bobby observed with concern as he patted his pockets, searching for some salt rounds. He passed a handful to Sam. "Where will you be?"

"Distracting Oberon."

4


	3. Chapter 3 Dressing For A King

**Chapter 3 – Dressing For A King**

The main thing that Bobby and Sam saw at first was bright white light everywhere, except where they stood. Castiel searched his surroundings and located Dean quickly then touched two fingers to both of their foreheads simultaneously. As soon as Cas let go of them, they fell into each other's arms and proceeded to try to hold each other up as their eyes tried to adjust and not burn out of their sockets.

They both felt the ground shift under them again and saw a table appear about thirty feet in front of them. There were several lights hovering over the table and what looked like a not so radiant form on it. With a prayer in the hearts, they pulled out a couple of salt rounds each and rushed forward toward the table.

Pain pounded into Dean, paving his way to regrettable consciousness. His low moan escaped before he was fully aware. Bright white light pierced his eyelids, warning him before he even opened his eyes that he would not like this experience.

A series of high pitched noises caught his attention by increasing the throbbing in his already complaining head. A wave of nausea passed over him causing him to wonder if he had a concussion. But it really didn't feel that way and he didn't remember any blows to the head at the moment.

Unable to sort through the information his senses were giving him, he reluctantly opened his eyes. His headache increased tenfold and his eyes automatically started to close. He stopped them halfway which reduced some of the pain but still allowed him to look around.

Bright white light surrounded him and he immediately knew where he was without the additional help of the balls of light swirling around him. At the same time, he finally acknowledged the draft of cold air that touched his skin all over. _**All over**_. Even in places that shouldn't . . .

"What the - ?" Dean sputtered instinctively before he demanded, "Where the hell are my clothes, you incandescent douche bags?"

He felt a feather light touch to his forehead then an electric shock jolted through it. He winced at the additional pain. Then he heard them. They were talking to him but it was so fast that he couldn't understand.

He turned his head toward the bright short woman that was actually standing next to his head on his left side. He felt something under him at the turn and vaguely made out the stone table under him. He swallowed thickly at the knowledge that he was on _**THE**_ table and couldn't move anything except his head.

She stared at him expectantly but he didn't have a clue what she wanted. She must have read that in his expression because she repeated with emphasis on talking very slowly, like he was a retard or something. He started to bristle but soon realized as she spoke that he obviously was, to her anyway.

". Remainstillbehaveand noharmwillcometoyou. Doyouunderstandnow?" Her high pitched voice flew through his head so fast that it took him a few minutes to decipher the rapid speech.

She huffed in exasperation then continued, "Resistanceisfutile. Wearemarkingyoufirstso escapeisimpossible . Onlyoptionissubmission."

"What the -?" he growled as he stalled to catch up to her in his mind. "Oh, _**HELL**_, no! I don't submit to anyone, lady, especially no freakin' fairie king. You can tell him I said for him to go screw himself. What the hell is it with everyone wanting to freakin' dominate my sweet ass?" he finished with an exasperated mutter as he started to fight and test his restraints.

"Resistance is futile," she repeated extremely slowly.

"Screw you, you stupid incandescent Borg lover," Dean growled. "No one is marking me. I've already been marked up enough, damnit."

"I can see where you tried to remove this one," she observed as she gave a slight nod toward Cas's handprint. "We can take care of that for you."

"Like hell, Don't you freakin' touch me," Dean bit out, still struggling with no luck whatsoever. "I like my body exactly the way it is. Go find some other first born for your stupid, sissy king. Ow! Son of a –" There were more bites. "Stop that, you freakin' rainbow hoppin' pansies!"

The flashing light increased in intensity a second before they started diving down on him. He felt sharp teeth and claws. He twitched and turned as he ordered irritably, "Get the hell away from me! What the hell!"

"You killed their sister, their mother, their family and friend, when you killed Snuckums."

"Snuckums? Really? You've got to . . . Ow! Get off, you freakin' psychotic Tinkerbells!" He finally got a little movement and was able to wiggle at least. Each bite felt more poisonous than a fire ant bite and he felt the burning add to his already heated, fevered body. It was getting harder to concentrate.

She sighed in exasperation, obviously at the end of her patience, then ordered briskly, "Flip him, Garth."

"Whoa!" Dean let out a startled yell as his body flipped over so that he was now on his stomach. He wiggled slightly to readjust into a more comfortable space. Being flipped naked wasn't always conductive to landing right for certain body parts. "Can I at least get some clothes? And who the hell is -?"

Dean lost his train of thought then some of his voice as his eyes took in the visage of something that would have given some things in Hell a run for their money. He quickly turned his eyes to the table and shook his head. Being who he was, Dean couldn't help commenting, "Damn! I've seen some really screwed up things in my time but you, Garth, are the _**MOST**_ fugly thing I have ever encounter and that's really saying something coming from me. What the hell are you? A freakin' Troll? Wow." He shook his head again and grimaced slightly when he heard the rumbling growl coming from Garth.

"Garth, remove that mark and prepare him for the branding. He is the king's now," she ordered pertly. Garth grunted in response and Dean felt the table shift under his legs, spreading them open.

Oh, he _**so**_ did _**not**_ like where any of this was going. He honestly didn't know what he was more anxious about. His currently naked body position. Or his scar removal, and, no, it was so not about the potential pain.

"What? No! Don't you dare," Dean hissed irately. "You touch my scar and I'll freakin' kill you!" That mark reminded him that he'd escaped the Pit. That he was back and no longer on the rack. Whenever his memories tried to consume him, he only had to touch Cas's handprint and he was immediately reassured. And now, it seemed that it was all that was left of his friend. "_**Get the hell away from me!"**_

He felt the air shift above his scar and flinched as he tried to move his arm to protect it, forgetting his injuries in the process. Immediate, overwhelming pain resulted from the movement of his injured shoulder and it only intensified as he felt his muscles clench in rebellion. All his previous complaints from his fight with Raphael clamored for his attention plus . . . something else. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body started to convulse on the table.

"What did you do?" she screeched in concern as she flitted to where Garth stood, staring at the man in confusion. "Why is he glowing red? What did you do?"

Garth grunted in response and a green feather materialized in his hand. He stuck it into Dean's neck. He ignored the additional screech and watched the mortal's body slowly subside into a lax state. He grinned and looked at the fairy beside him who glared. Garth frowned in confusion.

"Why did you do that? He's not supernatural. You've killed him!"

"Glowed," Garth grunted in obvious disgruntlement.

"He glowed because he was cursed, you fool! Counter it now," she ordered but Garth only looked perplexed.

She growled at him irritably and commanded, "Move aside." She manifested a blue feather and stuck it through Dean's torso on the left side in between his ribs, sinking it into the mortal's heart. She heard Dean's sudden gasp for air and searched for some clue as to what cursed the foolish mortal.

"Hey! Get away from him now!"

She let out a startled squeal as she turned to face a giant. She didn't like giants. They were nasty mean. Even though this one wasn't glowing fairy, she didn't trust him. She threw her most powerful spell at him while, in the background, she heard the others try to run away. There was a large flash of light with the sound of very large wings and the spell rebounded to her, transporting her far away from the preparation area. She had no clue where she was or what had actually just happened.

Sam was sure that he was toast when one bright light shot another bright light at him. He tossed out all the salt he had in his hand and closed his eyes tightly. He waited but soon had to breathe. The funny thing was that he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding his breath.

"Oh, man," a hauntingly familiar voice snarked, "I so did not need to see this. I thought tonight was supposed to be an eclipse, not a full moon."

Sam's eyes bugged open as far as they could and took in the image of Gabriel, the trickster archangel, staring down at Dean's very bare backside. Sam's jaw dropped in shock then his mouth closed and opened a couple more times before he finally remembered to use his words. "Gabriel? What? Who? How? Why?" Then Sam stuttered to an abrupt stop.

"Well, all that you left out was when and where," Gabriel observed dryly, winking at the stunned man. "What do you say we throw down some salt, grab Sleeping Beauty there, and get back home, sweet home before starting the Q and A? Huh?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows in emphasis before he waved a hand which tossed all the salt that Bobby and Sam had with them out and around the table. All the fairies in the area immediately lowered to the ground and started to count each grain.

Gabriel flicked his hand again and snapped. A black pair of boxers appeared on Dean's limp body. Then he ordered, "Get him up and in between you then I need each of you to grab one of my shoulders. Hurry. I feel more coming."

Sam and Bobby quickly moved Dean off the table then moved to grab Gabriel's shoulder while holding Dean up in between them. "Bend your knees, boys," Gabriel warned as they felt the ground under them shift and their surroundings swirled while everything darkened dramatically. They both closed their eyes to try to contain their stomachs from the very nauseous feeling that resulted.

4


	4. Chapter 4 It's Good To Be The King

**Chapter 4 – It's Good To Be The King**

As soon as he sent Bobby and Sam off, Castiel knew there would be problems. He took a moment to search deep inside of himself and he called out to his brother, Gabriel, on the off chance that his brother's soul might be within him. The other souls rebelled slightly and shifted around nervously within him. They knew as he did that the trip here with Bobby and Sam had drained quite a few of them and they didn't like it.

Castiel felt a response as Gabriel snuck up within him and faintly let him know where he was, not wanting the majority of the other souls to know what was going on. Cas immediately made his thoughts reality before any of the other souls could object. When Cas opened his eyes, he saw his brother standing before him in all his archangel glory. Cas telepathically told him his orders and sent him off then turned to look at the fairies approaching him.

He attempted to walk towards them but found his vessel's body locked as the other souls retaliated against him. After all, if he could free his brother, the others wanted to be free as well. That wasn't something that Cas could allow right now. Not when he needed their power to face Oberon.

Castiel actually felt a glimmer of sympathy for what he had just subjected Sam to as he fought his body and mind. Only it wasn't just his mind. It was millions, millions of monsters. Just like Dean warned him.

He was beginning to suspect that Dean was right all along, especially at the end. He hadn't had any trouble with control until now. Most of the souls had been on board with coming here after Dean because most wanted vengeance against the hunter for either him killing them or refusing to bow down to them. After all, Dean did have a certain way with people, Castiel acknowledge with wry humor. People either loved him or hated him and right now, most of his captured beings hated him with a passion.

But the power drain. He hadn't let them know about that and they were worried. Then he'd let his brother out which infuriated them more. The more aggressive, evil ones were making a play for total control. Others refused to do anything, knowing they were fodder.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on a thought that helped his cause. _'We go to see the fairy king and repay him for stealing our mortal,_' he thought seductively. _'The things that we could do, if he doesn't give our mortal back.'_ And just like that, the evil ones were back on board at the hint of more power and destruction.

He managed to start striding forward before the fairies made it to him and he allowed them to transport him to the royal throne room. He was placed right before the king who was seated on his throne. He bowed his head slightly as a meaning of respect as he observed and analyzed the royal figure in front of him.

Currently Oberon sported a Prince Charming image with the classic features, tanned, wavy dark brown hair trimmed to his shoulders. His piercing blue eyes studied the creature before him which also had the same piercing blue eyes. The king smirked slightly then demanded, "What is a former angel of the Lord doing in my realm uninvited? You are in direct violation of our treaty. You do realize this is considered an act of war. Is that your intent?"

Castiel stared unshrinkingly back at the king and informed him rather bluntly, "You have taken my charge. Return him at once."

The king arched his eyebrows in surprise then clarified through narrowed eyes, "He's not your charge anymore because you are no longer an angel of the Lord. Are you?" Castiel flinched slightly at that pointed argument. The king continued while he relaxed back into his red velvet padded throne. "When we first captured him, we found your angel mark on the mortal and returned him immediately in accordance with our treaty. However, you killed that angel when you did what you did and now the man is _**mine**_."

"No, he is not," Castiel argued firmly. "He is still mine to do with as I please."

The king scoffed, "You mean, kill? I don't think so. He will service me greatly and I will not have him wasted because a baby god had a temper tantrum." Castiel growled in response, not appreciating the comparison.

"Oh, please," Oberon mocked. "You are no better than your brother, Light Butthead, who tried to overthrow your father."

"I don't have to overthrow Him. He left. He abandoned us all," Castiel snapped irritably. "I begged Him for help. Prayed to Him constantly. He never answered. I . . ."

"He answered," Oberon interrupted quietly.

"did everything that I thought He . . . what?" Castiel paused abruptly, not sure that he heard right over the swirling voices within him. They ordered, coaxed and begged for him to just kill the man in front of him. "What did you say?"

"I said," Oberon repeated patiently, "he answered you."

"I'm not talking about two years ago, although that message from Joshua was irritating enough. I'm talking about recently. Right before I did this. I begged Him for a sign," Castiel argued harshly.

Oberon leaned his head back and prodded knowingly, "And what happened after that?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side in his normal way, sporting a confused facial expression. "Nothing."

Oberon arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Nothing? Really? Hmmm. Go figure." The king waved his left hand absently toward a large mirror standing by him. "You know we keep tabs on each other. Who is it that is in charge of watching us in Heaven? I forget. Oh, well, it's not of import. What is of import is that _**I know**_ what happened next. After you confronted your mortal again and stole from him. After you prayed for that last time. Now tell me. What happened?"

Castiel played through the blur of the last few weeks in his mind again. This time he studied each thing carefully. Then he saw it and whispered, "Crowley kidnapped Ben and Lisa."

Oberon smiled although it didn't reach his eyes. "What kind of sign would that be to you? Was this something that you condoned? Something you supported? Or would it be a form of betrayal to you? I mean, after all, you never said that _they_ were off limits, did you? And Crowley . . . well, isn't that just in his nature? You're right. How could that possibly be a sign?" The king drove in sarcastically.

Looking back, it was so clearly obvious now. Why didn't he see it before? But Castiel knew why he didn't see it before. He'd been too prideful, just like his brother, Lucifer. He'd been trying to prove himself, sacrificing parts of himself along the way. He felt himself mentally folding in on himself then the surge within started. The other souls were closer to taking over.

"Now that we've taken care of your faith, or lack thereof, what is it that you want here, Castiel? Because my time is important, believe it or not."

"I'm not leaving here without him," Castiel repeated firmly.

"What do you care? You're a god now." The king taunted with mocking dramatic effect. "You have no family. You need no friends. Remember? You are above all that now so why don't you run along and continue your power trip by yourself."

"Of course, all that power but no friends or family to share it with . . . well, that might get a bit lonely. Not that you care. You have power churning inside you. That warmth can last you for what? A few millennia? By that time, even his bones would have disintegrated, if I'm not mistaken. And I'm not."

Castiel frowned at the truth he heard in those words. The souls inside him churned, jockeying for a good take over position. He knew he was definitely in danger of 'going nuke' as Dean had put it.

The king speculated on, "But then maybe that's why God left the building. I mean no one to talk to because everyone's vying for your favor. They bicker and fight because you spend more time with one than the other. Each thing you create acts the same way. Waiting for his orders, his commands. So he makes new creations that can think for themselves and asks his first children to watch over them, protect them, love them. And that's the beginning of the end."

"What was so bad, so awful, with these new creations? They had 'freewill'," the king lectured with an ironic sneer. "What was the name of your ragged band that faced down Lucy's latest attempt? Team Freewill? The same freewill that you just threatened to take away from the very team members you fought with, banded with. You, my dear Castiel, are worse than he ever could be."

Slowly the king stood and announced, "I will not let a warrior of his caliber be decimated by you. He belonged to the angel that you no longer are and is now fair game that I caught. I claim him for he is mine!"

Castiel felt a faint burning sensation within him and knew it was from Dean. Anger rolled up inside him as his fierce protectiveness of his charge flared. Castiel drew his angel blade and attacked the king.

As expected, the king's guards surged forward and Castiel threw his other hand out shoving them all away from them, using more power than normal once again. More souls flamed out but he didn't care. All he cared about, all he's ever cared about was protecting his charge.

Oberon's sword flashed brightly as they fenced and fought over Dean's fate. Inside Cas couldn't help but smile at the thought of the hunter's reaction to two men fighting over him, like a damsel in distress in old fairy tales. The whole situation would be overwhelmingly hilarious, laced with dark irony, if it wasn't so serious.

Oberon's sword nicked his left side which he immediately healed without drawing any energy or focus from the fight he was currently engaged in. He parried and thrusted but the more he healed and sped up his reflexes the more power he was using. Finally, he pushed forward and attacked with as much speed as he could summon and was able to get the drop on Oberon.

Oberon's sword flew out of his hand and Castiel placed his sword at the king's throat. Castiel leaned forward and warned softly, "Dean Winchester is mine. If I have to kill you for him, I will. What is your answer?"

Oberon studied the fierce fire in those deep blue eyes that appeared much more humane than they had before. After a long thoughtful moment, he yielded conditionally, "The mortal is yours. As long as you don't attempt to kill him. Do that and the treaty as well as this battle are forgotten."

Castiel gripped him hard and small tremors trembled through his limbs as he fought the bloodlust of the monsters within him. There were still quite a few but he'd lost more during the fight. He was slowly powering down and the monsters were desperate, knowing that the trip back home could be the end of them.

After a couple of minutes, Castiel regained total control, using the knowledge that Dean was safe and home. Gabriel had sent the message during the fight. Winning the fight helped prevent any future plans the fairy might have for Dean.

Castiel slowly backed away and put his sword up. He held out a hand and helped Oberon rise. Castiel nodded once in respect but Oberon clasped their hands and shook them before laughing heartily, "Great fight, Castiel. You are a good warrior."

Then Oberon grew solemn and warned, "Remember, Castiel. Remember why you started all of this and remember whose been with you through it all. I know deep down you can do the right thing once again. Question is . . . will you?"

Castiel nodded again then let go and disappeared with a thought.

Oberon smirked at the empty space the former angel left and shook his head as he lifted his hand. His sword automatically returned to him which he quickly sheathed. He rolled his neck and winced slightly at the unfamiliar pull of some muscles. It had been too long since he'd had a really good sword fight.

He grinned softly then turned toward the sound of slow clapping. A likeness of Joshua the angel, the gardener of Heaven, appeared before him. Oberon gave a nod of greeting then asked, "Will it work?"

Joshua smiled softly and nodded then congratulated, "You played your part perfectly as always, Obbie."

Oberon gave him a 'Duh' look then motioned for refreshments from the fairy that suddenly appeared as fast as they had disappeared earlier. A duplicate throne sat beside his instantly and both deities sat down to relax. The mirror was moved into position in front of them while ambrosia and wine were placed within arms' reach.

"You know, this wasn't part of the original treaty," Oberon observed irritably. "You know. The one that you won only because you cheated."

"I cheated how?" Joshua asked with the most innocent face ever. "How dare –"

"Oh, please. Four aces in five card stud. I know the odds."

Joshua smirked then laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face. And I didn't cheat." Then He made a face before adding honestly, "Unless you count seeing the hand I'd be dealt beforehand since I like know everything. And you knew that before I ever suggested playing. That's what you get when you bet against an all powerful, all knowing entity."

Oberon snarled slightly then muttered, "Well, what the hell else are we supposed to do to entertain ourselves? Speaking of which, are you going to take the Greeks up on their challenge?"

"What challenge? There aren't enough of them left," Joshua snarked lightly. "Sure. We'll do it if you want. They do know how to party so why not?"

Oberon regarded Joshua before he switched the subject and commented thoughtfully, "You know, that mortal had already got to him before they arrived there. That mark, their bond, clinched it."

"Why do you think I made it happen?" Joshua retorted facetiously.

"Because they both need it obviously," Oberon answered correctly. "I wonder. Does Joshua get annoyed with you using his image?"

Joshua eyed him with disbelief. "Are you kidding? He considers it a high honor. So freakin' annoying but at least he can keep it very contained. He has much better control than the others. Too dang much ego in the lot of them. Varied it a lot when I got to mortals."

Oberon scoffed, "Still can't believe that idiot, Zachariah, didn't see through it. You are burning my eyes out. Dim it down some, O mighty one."

Joshua shook his head. "That one. 'My true form has five heads and one is the shape of a lion' idiot," Joshua mocked sarcastically. "Never mind his other heads are in the shape of a cockatoo, a beetle, a dodo and a platypus."

Oberon eyed Joshua idly and offered, "I always wondered what you where smoking when you made that one. Either time."

Joshua shrugged. "It was a phase. But now you know why the dodo became extinct. Every time he irritated one of his brothers, they'd go for target practice. That's part of why humans came about. Had to give them something else to do besides get on each others' nerves."

"And yours," Oberon added with relish.

"Touche."

"Shall we watch the ending?"

"Already know it." Oberon flashed narrowed eyes to Joshua at that comment and Joshua smiled then relented, "Fine. Where's the popcorn? And it better be buttered! With gummy bears on it! And hot sauce!"

"And that explains Gabriel," Oberon snarked under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5 Time To Panic

**Chapter 5 – Time To Panic**

One of the great things about angelic telepathy is the fact that more than the words or thoughts are transferred. Images, maps, histories, and everything even remotely pertinent to the current mission is transferred as well, if the one issuing the orders allows it. That's how Gabriel knew where to transport the Winchester family unit. He'd never been to Bobby Singer's house, never been to his panic room, never even knew either existed, mainly because he never really cared enough about the older hunter.

So when he landed them on to the floor of the panic room, he quickly scanned the area before commenting dryly, "Charming. Please tell me the rest of the house doesn't look this bad because I've seen war zones with more color."

"Not now. Kinda busy," Sam gritted out as he motioned to the nearby cot.

Gabriel focused on his ragtag group and exclaimed softly, "Oh. Right." Gabriel waved his hand and Dean's weight disappeared from the two men who'd been holding him up.

"What? Where?" Sam scrambled aloud mentally then saw the king size bed that suddenly took the place of most of the previous décor in the room. Dean's body laid out on it, completely limp. Sam moved towards it but Gabriel's hand stopped both him and Bobby.

"Hold up, guys. I know you both want to go all House and Wilson on him but I have to find out what's going on first. So why don't you two catch me up on current affairs while I study those feathers because unless something's changed, I don't think they are supposed to be there," Gabriel commanded logically.

He continued to narrate as he approached the bed, "I mean, I know Dumber there is way too cocky but I didn't think it was enough to sprout feathers. And the glowing thing so doesn't become him. Talk about Modern Problems. He get hit by a nuclear waste truck recently or something? Oh, yeah. There are the yellow spots in the aura. You really screwed yourself this time, Deano."

"What the hell are you rambling about? And where the hell is all of my stuff?" Bobby demanded irritably.

"Upstairs, although why you'd want all that junk back is beyond me. Now, how about you Scoobies give me the nightly news report from my demise forward and please make it a Cliff Notes version. I have a feeling we are in a bit of a time crunch," Gabriel strongly suggested as he placed two fingers directly on Dean's forehead.

Bobby and Sam exchanged a glance which basically told Sam that this was his show so Sam cleared his throat and summarized aloud, "Well, after we escaped with Kali and watched your dvd, we did what you suggested. We got the horsemen's rings and, well, I tricked Lucifer into the box but Michael in Adam's meatsuit kinda got in the way so we both fell together in together."

Gabriel stared at Sam pointedly before his eyes lost a little focus again but Sam knew what he wanted to know. Sam continued, "We just found out recently that Cas with the help of the new King of Hell pulled me out of the box not long after I fell in." He quickly decided to leave the whole soulless thing out since it had nothing to do with the current situation.

"I didn't tell Dean because he had followed through with his promise to find a girl and settle down. We continued that way for almost a year before the monsters started going after him again. Then he found out about me so we started hunting together again."

Sam drew in a deep breath then recited sharply, "Not long after that we found out that Heaven was in chaos and Cas was fighting a civil war with Raphael who believed that the Apocalypse still needed to happen ASAP."

"Raph always was a sanctimonious, by-the-book dick," Gabriel muttered. "Baby brother against an arch. Definitely David and Goliath miniseries time which is why he did what he did. Big frickin' risk, though."

"Yeah, that's what Dean kept telling him but we didn't find out about it until it was way too late to stop it," Sam agreed with resignation.

"So little bro is on a power trip to end all power trips, and, well, everything. Where's Raph now?"

"Uh, well, Cas, ah, well, he kinda made Raph, well, explode . . ." Sam trailed off.

"Whoa, such a way with words, Sammy. You're a regular modern day Shakespeare," Gabriel snarked lightly,

"Bite me, Gabriel."

"Maybe later, big boy," Gabriel taunted back with innuendo that more than lived up to his trickster persona while he internally tried to decide how he felt about his little brother killing the archangel. Granted, Gabriel hadn't seen Raphael in ages, literally. Still, he was one of the first that was made along with Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. Raph was his brother, after all, and those two were apparently still stuck in the box down under. Yeah, all that was a little too much right now with everything else going on, like just being reborn.

_Just goes to prove that life doesn't stop for anyone, even an archangel. I mean, die for a little over a year and, wow, do things go into the toilet,_ Gabriel thought sarcastically.

"Okay," he thought aloud. "So, the biggest threat is gone. Cas is occupied. What's the deal with Tweedle dum here? Know anything that could be messing him up besides the two fairy feathers they stuck in him? Which I have to say might actually fit him. Always thought he was way too butch. Has to be overcompensating for something, right?"

Sam smothered a short laugh at the insult before scoffing out, "Well, he's cursed. Again."

"Obviously," Gabriel snarked more. "Way too pretty for a boy . . . oh, you mean like from a witch cursed." Sam nodded and started to add more but Gabriel was on a roll. "Cursed, huh? With what? Didn't your father ever teach him to keep his mouth shut? I mean, is it like a physical impossibility for him? Like he doesn't know by now that snarking a more powerful being is just going to get him in trouble. What? He has the right to remain silent but not the ability. Big surprise there. He'd give Rodney Dangerfield a run for his money. So who cursed him this time? Some cheap tramp in the nearest dive?"

"No," Sam snorted cynically. "That'd be easy. No. Crowley sent a demon that apparently used to be a witch to curse him. Actually, he sent demons after all of us but Dean was the only one cursed. And we cannot hunt the demon down because Cas killed it."

"Crowley, huh? Don't know him. So, low level?"

"Not quite. Try current King of Hell," Sam answered sarcastically.

Gabriel scoffed with disgust, "Short bus does like to go for the gold, doesn't he? Can't do low level. Has to go for the highest. So what is the curse?"

"Don't know. He couldn't understand most of it and we were busy. All he really got was that he was dead by the end of the eclipse which is not much longer now, probably," Sam finished with a glance up at the ceiling of the panic room.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shifted his attention back to Dean's mind as he questioned, "How long ago was he cursed?"

"A week or so, I think."

Gabriel gave a nod of acknowledgement then ordered, "Okay, Spengler and Winston, you two need to find out how much time we have left then try to figure out what the hell these feathers do. I don't want to remove them before I know and it's been a long time since I dealt with Tinkerbells. Cas said that he told you two what book to look in."

Sam looked to Bobby in confusion. Bobby had the same look then he remembered the paper Cas had shoved into his hand. Bobby pulled it out and read it before heading out the door with Sam close on his heels.

Gabriel focused on sorting through Dean's memories again so that he could find the correct one. Of course he had to enter _this_ memory. He couldn't get lucky enough to land in a good one.

_What is it with this guy? First a full moon. Now full frontal. I now know way more about Dean Winchester than I ever wanted to even imagine,_ Gabriel grumbled mentally. _And it's not even a good memory. Not even any eye candy. Umm, candy. Where's the doublemint twins I heard about?_

Dean glared at Alistair from his position on the rack. Alistair negligently sliced a long strip of skin off the inside of Dean's left thigh. Gabriel saw Dean work his jaw, gritting his teeth against the scream of pain that threatened to rip out of the man. Alistair's white hot blade sizzled when it cut and cooked the meat it craved. Burning flesh scented the sulfurous, coppery air that was Hell.

"Thirty years today, Deano," Alistair crowed in a subtly vicious tone. "How shall we celebrate? Who would you like as your torturer today? It's your day so you get to pick. C'mon now. Don't be coy. We both know you are not. Who shall it be? Sammy or Mommy? I know how much you love them to torture you. In fact, because you've been such a good piece of meat, I'll give you your present early. Let's check in on Sammy. See how he's getting on back on the planet. After all, I know how much you gave up for your little brother. It helps sustain you to remember what all this pain is about, right, champ?"

Alistair touched a finger like appendage to Dean's forehead, causing Dean's jaw to lock again against the pain. Alistair continued to narrate, "Oh, lookie there, little Sammy and his slutty demon, Ruby, are getting it on again. How about we fast forward some? I know how much you love to watch and this place isn't so much on fun stuff, you know."

"Wow, will you look at the endurance there? When will they ever have time to hunt? Oh, that's right. There's nothing to keep Sammy from his normal, safe life now. No hunting, no memories of that life, of you."

"Wait a minute, wait. They are actually leaving their room. Well, I guess they would be hungry by now. Oh, is that a Toyota? Whatever did Sammy do to that piece of crap car you used to have? Oh, that's right. There it is. Right where it belongs. In a junkyard."

Alistair pulled his finger away and trailed it down Dean's bleeding chest, pausing here and there to poke his appendage into the wounds he had left on the previously handsome chest. Alistair gave a crooked smile as he reminisced, "You know, Deano, it's been a while since you've had some. Talk to me nicely and I might give you some."

Dean glared at the creature then spit the blood that had pooled in his mouth into the creature's face. "Go screw yourself, you dick."

Unfortunately, Gabriel saw the weakening, weary spirit of the man before him and knew that today was _the_ day. He saw Alistair retaliate in the expected way and knew that he couldn't waste any more time with this. Plus, no one needed to relive these experiences. Ever. And he certainly had seen more than he ever wanted to of Dean and his life.

Gabriel snapped his fingers to skip ahead to the current curse. He'd already been distracted by too many other curses. Like he'd said before, Dean really didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

Gabriel waited for the scene to change but that didn't happen. In fact, the scene became much more violent as Alistair's version of celebrating played out in excruciating detail. Gabriel frowned and focused more power on the change then moved the scene to Dean's last memory before he was knocked out. It shouldn't have taken that much power but the archangel did make the change happen.

From there, he went back to when the curse occurred, rewinding past Castiel's ultimatum, Cas and Dean's late night talks, the desperate search for Ben and Lisa and finally the attack before Castiel saved them. Gabriel slowed the memory at that point, trying to get the curse in detail. It played out once then immediately tried to go back to Alistair and that fateful day. He stilled Dean's mind before back to the beginning of the curse and paused it as he heard the heavy steps entering the panic room.

Gabriel glanced at the door when Sam poked his head in. He quickly announced, "Eclipse is over in thirty minutes. He wake up yet?"

"No, Sleeping Beauty is still out and I'm not about to be his Prince Charming. If you want to give it a try, go right ahead. Father knows, you two couldn't be closer. Half the heavenly hosts already believe you are anyway. C'mon, Sammy. I promise I won't tell. Mum's the word," Gabriel added with a wink. Sam gave him bitch face number 24 which Gabriel smirked at then wiggled his eyebrows. After a moment without a change of Sam's expression, Gabriel prodded seriously, "Any luck on the feathers yet?"

"Not yet. Bobby's still looking into it. We'll let you know," Sam responded then left quickly as a knock sounded on the upstairs front door. Sam called out loudly, "I got it, Bobby."

Gabriel frowned at the ceiling in the direction of front door, not at all comfortable with the sense that the entity is giving off. _Stupid Winchesters! What the hell did they have after them now? No wonder Cas is changing jobs._


	6. Chapter 6  Nuked and Cursed

**Chapter 6 – Nuked and Cursed**

Before Gabriel could ponder this new development, he sensed his little brother's presence. Within moments he heard the rustle of feathers then felt the air shift around him. Because Gabriel was Gabriel, he couldn't help the snark. "All hail the conquering hero. Guess you finally got the hint and ate all your Wheaties, huh?"

Gabriel shot a quick glance at Castiel and only his angel quick reflexes caught Castiel before he face planted into the cemented floor. "Easy there, Tex. What happened to you? You go Chenobyl already?" Gabriel guessed, immediately noticing Castiel's much dimmer aura.

Castiel barely gripped his brother's supporting hands and welcomed the help in sitting on the bed left of Dean's prone figure. "Something like that," Cas slurred wearily. "Fought with Oberon then 'de-nuked' before coming back. Balthazar's back. Rachel . . . few others. Got rid of the rest. Too confusing. Too much," Cas tried to explain disjointedly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "What is it with everyone's IQ? Did everyone have a brain drain while I was gone? Revisit the sixties or something? You and Sam have both lost the power of speech. Or, at least, coherent speech."

Cas glared at him then dismissed abruptly. "It's not of import. What's the curse?"

Gabriel motioned toward Dean and ordered, "See for yourself. My ancient Greek isn't what it used to be. Must be a rebirth thing or something. So, hey, am I a virgin again?"

Cas rolled his eyes this time as he placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. Cas frowned at the too familiar sight of Dean's surrender to his torture master. He glanced at Gabriel while he mentally tried to move Dean's dreams. "Why do I have to see this again? It has nothing to do with the curse. This happened over two years ago."

"What?" Gabriel demanded, placing two fingers on Dean's forehead again. They landed right next to Castiel's. "Really, Deano? What's the deal with this memory? Get over it already." Gabriel exerted his power once again as he moved Dean's mind to the right spot while he explained to Cas, "He keeps resetting to that day and it's taking more power than it should to get past it so it's probably an effect of the curse."

Once he got to the right time frame, he played it for Cas while he kept watch. He could tell that Cas wouldn't be able to do it right now, if ever. His little brother had just gone through a major power drain and Gabriel could tell things were still in too much flux to try this with Dean's mind.

They both watched the curse again then Cas frowned thoughtfully at Gabriel. He wondered aloud, "Why mix ancient Greek with a Latin spell? Play it again, Gabriel."

Gabriel played it again then questioned, "You know the basics of the spell, right? You know what he has to do to survive this?"

"Yes," Castiel sighed with heavy reluctance to both questions. "And it was the perfect curse for that time frame."

"What do you mean?"

"The Winchesters were causing too many problems, getting in the way . . ."

"So, basically, being Winchesters," Gabriel clarified sarcastically.

"Yes," Cas agreed harshly. "The curse, if he had paid attention to it, would have distracted Dean which would have lead Sam away as well."

"And distracted you as well," Gabriel observed sagely. Cas shot a telling glance at him but Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, I know it all, too. Just couldn't figure out the Greek."

"Greek binds it with those powers since they know our Father wouldn't condone the curse. Goddesses will help any who invoke and worship them. Their power makes the curse more powerful, more binding. Of course, the fairies only made things worse."

"Which reminds me, why did you set the Hardy Boys off to research? Becoming a god Mix Master your brains?" Gabriel taunted.

Cas arched an eyebrow and verified haughtily, "They left you alone, didn't they?"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow in reply, adding, "Touche. Well, time's a wastin'. I'm a distraction and I assume the other thing you sent ahead is also one so what do you need from me before I head up?"

"He has to be awake to finish this."

Gabriel stared hard at Cas as he reminded him meaningfully, "He will be in _**a lot**_ of pain."

"Yes, he will," Cas intoned emotionlessly. "That's part of the curse. I will warn him while you make it so."

"Whatever you say, John-Luc," Gabriel replied sarcastically with a fake salute. He amended, "It will be done in slow stages so that it's not as big of a shock to his system."

Cas nodded then returned his focus to Dean, allowing Dean to lead Cas into his mind. Gabriel changed the memory of Dean's surrender to another memory. It was a shared one that he picked out of Cas's head which was much easier to navigate at this point which was really saying something.

Spray painted graffiti covered on the walls, floor and ceiling of the old barn. The doors had been forced open and moonlight streamed in from there as well as the assorted cracks that littered the structure. Broken light bulb glass littered the dirt floor. Bobby laid out on the floor in a deep sleep. Cas turned and intoned deeply, "Dean, we have to talk." Cas cast a quick glance to Bobby's slumbering figure before adding pointedly, "Alone."

Dean glanced at the creature before him and knew that this was a memory. He'd played this scene out before. He felt himself start to finish the scene but felt something off deep inside his mind and stopped himself. Something wasn't right here. "Cas?"

Almost immediately he felt his blood start to boil and pain flared throughout his body. He clenched his teeth against the pain but the heartfelt moan forced its way out. He swore that he was on the rack again, just like his dreams had been showing him. This kind of pain lived in that other memory, not this one. This memory he actually cherished. And, no, he did not just think of that word, no matter how fitting it was.

"Wake up, Dean. We have to talk," Cas ordered briskly.

"No," Dean argued through his clenched jaw. "We've always been able to talk here before and I sure as hell don't want to see your 'godlike' eyes when you go all Old Testament on my ass so I'll stay here. Thanks."

"You have to wake up. The curse . . ."

"Screw the curse," Dean snarled tightly as he interrupted abruptly. "Either way, I die. At least, I get to see this one last time. Now get the hell out of my head and let this finish."

"Stubborn, arrogant . . .," Cas trailed off in Enochian while he swore at Dean under his breath.

Dean's eyes widened then he smirked tauntingly, "Wow, Cas. Are you actually swearing at me? I'm impressed. Guess I did corrupt you, huh?" Then Dean grew very solemn. "Or Crowley did? But I guess, there's not much difference between us, or, at least, there won't be soon. Maybe I can get some payback on that dick before this is through."

Castiel growled under his breath then insisted irritably, "You won't become that if you would just wake up, you assbutt."

Dean almost laughed at the insult but barely managed to hold it in. "Assbutt, huh?" Dean stopped and actually studied Cas for a moment before he observed dejectedly, "You almost seem real. Too bad you're not."

Cas rolled his eyes in frustration. "Why don't you wake up and find out for yourself?"

Dean pursed his lips slightly then shook his head. "Too big a risk."

"What? Why? How?"

"God, it's like talking to Sammy. What? Did you forget how to use your words while you were a god?" Dean snarked. He felt the pain pulse as minute tremors sparked within his body.

Castiel glared at him and demanded, "What is so important about this memory that it's worth your life?"

Dean smirked tightly and teased with a serious undertone, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Obviously," Cas snarked then threw up his hands. "It's not like I wasn't there."

"True," Dean acknowledged softly then studied Castiel through half closed eyes. "But you obviously don't know the answer to your question, do you?" Dean suddenly shuddered and gripped his left shoulder, right over the handprint. Comfort and warmth flowed from the mark but it wasn't enough as the fever plagued him more. The driving need to fall down strengthened within his ever weakening limbs.

Castiel felt the spark flow through him along with the fever within Dean's body. He also received a hint of an answer. He bargained briskly, "Dean, wake up and we go through the lines again, in person. It doesn't have to be a memory."

"You aren't an angel anymore," Dean argued hotly. "You gave that up." _You gave me up, _he added silently, unable to stop himself.

"Yes, I am," Castiel countered firmly. "I will prove it to you if you will just wake up." Dean flinched as the pain clamored more insistently so Cas coaxed, "I'll do whatever you want, Dean. Please." Dean stared at him then looked away in embarrassment and mumbled under his breath. Cas smiled softly and promised, "Yes, Dean. I'll do my best but you have to wake up _now_."

"If you're tricking me here, either way, I will so kick your ass hard," Dean threatened with undisguised menace.

Dean's eyes flew open and he groaned heartily at the intense pain consuming him. Why was he still in pain? He wasn't on the rack anymore. Or was he? He slowly lifted his right hand to reach over to the handprint but something beat him to it. He felt a warm hand fit itself into the exact shape of the scar and comfort flowed through him like water quenching some of the fire in his blood.

As the pain dimmed down, he noticed the ceiling was made of metal and the skylight was barred with the shape of a pentagram within it. After a second, he realized where he was but why was he in the panic room? Did he . . . panic? Okay, yeah, that was lame but it was him and he knew of at least a few things that almost made him panic already.

His eyes started searching for clues and the biggest sat right beside him. Cas. Castiel. The self made, self-proclaimed god. Reluctantly, bright green eyes met deep baby blue. Their gazes locked intently as always.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean smirked slightly at the remembered tone and words. That was his Cas. He frowned slightly in confusion and rasped hoarsely, "Waiting for my answer still? What happened to the fairies? Did you destroy Fairy World? Or did you just let the pixies take over? Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy are going to get you for that."

Castiel frowned heavily, "I don't understand . . . Never mind. Oberon agreed to let you go because I had already marked you."

Dean stared into Cas's eyes and realized that his friend was actually back with him. His heart raced with excitement and relief over the fact that he had his best friend back. "What happened to the souls, Cas?"

Cas sighed heavily, "I used some of them to get to you. The others got, upset, over the drain. They started to rebel. Then the fight . . ." Cas trailed off.

"What fight?"

Cas stopped and gave him a wide eyed stare. It was a dead giveaway that Cas had let something out that he wasn't supposed to. Cas looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his free hand.

Dean smiled slightly, remembering this Cas from the time that Dean had found out that he was a virgin. "What did you do, Cas?" Dean demanded firmly.

"You will not like it," Cas intoned reluctantly.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Dean muttered sarcastically. Cas grumbled under his breath and Dean tried to move up but gasped in pain. "What was that? I didn't quite hear that."

"You are a very, very stubborn man, you know that?" Cas grumbled irritably. "I had to fight Oberon for you. Alright? And that took even more power which caused more rebellion. When I got back, I took care of the rest of them. I had already fixed Sam's wall when we went to get you initially, in the other realm. So I fixed everything else that I could," Cas explained hurriedly. "Now we have to fix your curse."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean ordered hesitantly. "You fixed Sammy?"

Cas nodded then elaborated briskly, "I put a wall back up, one that won't fall, but it also doesn't blank it all out. He'll remember hell about like you do. I couldn't get rid of all of it but what's left behind is stuck behind a filter now. So, they are like faded memories. He will be no worse off than you currently are, when you are not cursed. Like I said, I tried to correct all that I could before I 'de-nuked'. No more questions. Now we have to fix your curse, Dean."

Dean sighed heavily, feeling all the pain he'd been ignoring. He groaned again at another pulse and felt the tremors increase in intensity. He started to answer his friend but that's not what came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean you fought another guy for me? Dude, I ain't no freakin' fairy princess. What the hell?"


	7. Chapter 7 Profound Bonds

**Chapter 7 – Profound Bonds**

Sam paced the length of Bobby's study while Bobby remained in his chair behind his large desk cluttered with all the usual books. Sam glared at Gabriel every time he saw him. Gabriel winked suggestively at Sam each time he turned just to irritate him more because there's nothing more fun than poking an angry bear. Or, at least, that had always been the archangel's philosophy.

Absently Gabriel leaned against the doorway dividing the kitchen and study. He snacked on a candy bar that he had summoned up and ignored Sam's death glares. Dr. Eleanor Visyak, the last occupant of the room, sat on the old couch watching the events unfold while she waited for Bobby to ask more questions because Bobby always asked questions.

"So how did you get alive again?" Bobby repeated for the fourth time, like he refused to believe the other three answers.

"I already told you, Robert," she sighed with exasperation. "I have no idea. I was just back and standing in front of your house."

"But that don't make a lick of sense," Bobby grumbled in frustration.

"Yeah," she snarked. "Like you researching fey feathers does, especially when you have an archangel standing right there." She motioned to Gabriel as she huffed. Bobby and Sam both stared at her curiously. "What? You think they don't know already know the answers you are looking for? That this is something new?"

Gabriel quickly hid a wince and sigh, knowing this part of the game was up. Too bad Castiel wasn't around to help him out as all eyes turned to him in anger. Now he had to decide to snap out or delay. He pushed out with his grace and felt that the curse hadn't been broken yet so he wouldn't be getting any help from Cas on this one. At least Dean was awake now, though.

"What?" Sam sputtered irritably, "What is she talking about?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly before redirecting defensively, "Hey, was just reborn here. So what if I'm not up to Jeopardy questions?"

"Please," Eleanor scoffed. "We're asking Gabriel, not Loki. You owe it to these two after everything your brother put them through."

Gabriel straightened with a harsh glare. His grace allowed his ire to be felt through the room, reminding the two mortals, and even the monster, that he was the most powerful entity present. He growled menacingly as he stepped toward Eleanor, Sam falling back a few steps, unable to help himself.

"Do not dare to talk to me about what _**my**_ brother has done to these mortals. Before you _**dare**_ to judge him, have them tell you how they caused him to rebel and fall from grace. How because of them he lost his family, his powers, and still died for them on three separate occasions. And after all that, they couldn't even take the time to help him while he fought a civil war alone. Instead they called him repeatedly to help them with whatever minor crisis they had and never once took the time to talk to him or help him figure out another way before he had to resort to this. So shut your pie hole, abomination, before I put you back where you belong. Are we clear?"

Eleanor gulped at the towering figure standing over her. The mortal vessel paled drastically to the supernatural force flowing from the archangel whose ire made him seem tall as the ceiling. She nodded nervously.

Gabriel glared down at her for a moment more before turning towards the old TV in the room and cheerfully, in drastic contrast, announcing, "Let's see what's on. Shall we?" He plopped down beside Eleanor and snapped his fingers as the TV turned on and a large tub of popcorn appeared in his lap. "Oh, popcorn." He reached in and grabbed a handful then popped some into his mouth. With a squeak of pleasure, he commented, "Oh, buttered and with gummy bears. Just the way I like it." Then he frowned and asked, "Hey, Bobby, got any Tabasco? Know what, never mind." He snapped his fingers and ate some more. "Perfect!"

While he was licking his fingers and changing the channels, Sam and Bobby finally snapped out of the shock from seeing an irate archangel switch to the trickster in less than two seconds flat. Sam shook his head and demanded, "What about the feathers, Gabriel?"

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively and kept changing channels while he recited, "Green one killed him because it was designed to drain supernaturals of their powers. Dean's not supernatural, even though he's not really natural, either, but the power of the spell stopped his heart. The blue one, well, that one is a little more vague. Physically, it restarted his heart and probably amped it up a bit. Unfortunately, it also amped up the curse, restoring power to the being that had been cursed. Basically, they would have been a direct counter to each other, if Dean was something other than human. The problem is and why we were having you two knuckleheads research them is that they have never been administered to a human before. As you can imagine, that complicates things a lot."

"So what exactly does all that mean?" Bobby growled.

Gabriel shot a glance at him then turned back to the TV. "It means we have no idea how little Deano is going to react to it all, on top of being cursed, so right now, we are just trying to remove the curse. Hey, the Simpsons!"

"Wait a minute, whose we?" Sam demanded at the same time Bobby snapped, "What is the curse?"

An agonizing, pain-filled scream rent the air of Bobby's house, startling everyone. And it didn't stop. It sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Oh, that's not good," Gabriel commented sarcastically as Bobby and Sam stormed out of the room. And ran into an invisible wall. Gabriel advised in between popcorn bits, "Yeah, no one's allowed to interfere at this point."

"Says who?" Sam growled.

Gabriel smirked then taunted evilly, "The little god who could. Welcome to the new world order. Only this time it's not Big Brother, it's Little Brother." He laughed at his own joke.

"He's killing him," Sam objected harshly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation and answered condescendingly, "Oh, please. He's not killing him. Deano just refuses to play ball. He's the one who is fighting the cure, not Cassie."

"Why would he fight the cure?" Bobby wondered in confusion.

"Well, because he's Dean. Duh?" Gabriel snarked with disgust. "When has he ever done what he's supposed to when he didn't want to? He could have fixed this over a week ago but, no, he had to make his freakin' point and make things ten times more difficult than they are supposed to be."

"What? How? But –" Sam sputtered.

"Oh, for Father's sake, use your words, Sammy," Gabriel snapped irritably.

Bobby glared at, well, everyone then interjected, "I think the idjit wants to know how Dean was supposed to fix it when he didn't know what the hell the curse was?"

Gabriel scoffed scornfully, "What? You morons are surprised that Tweedledummer keeps secrets? Yeah. Like that he's never done that before."

Sam started to respond when Bobby touched his arm and cocked his head. Then they both noticed the absence of noise from downstairs. Sam checked with Gabriel, "Is it over?"

Gabriel cocked his head to the side and actually looked thoughtful for a moment then answered, "Almost. He's at least cooperating now."

"Because Cas tortured him into it," Sam muttered under his breath.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam and Sam actually, physically, felt the heat of his glare. "My brother could not have done anything more torturous to Dean than the curse was already doing to him. Just ask him when he comes up."

"Ask who?" Sam challenged, unable to back down. "Cas? Or Dean?"

"Whoever you want. They both will answer the same." Then he added under his breath, "If they answer at all." Gabriel looked down and poofed his popcorn out of existence. "I need a drink." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Sam and Bobby exchanged worried glances then tried to move out of the room but once again found their way blocked. Eleanor rolled her eyes at them while Gabriel called out from the kitchen. "Yeah, none of them are too bright and yet they seem to foil so many master plans. Makes you wonder doesn't it. Obviously no one's really trying anymore. Does anyone need anything while I'm in here?"

"Hell, go ahead and bring me a pina colada," Eleanor called as she eased back to get more comfortable. A few minutes later, Gabriel walked out and handed her the drink with a little purple umbrella and everything. She tasted it and complimented, "Kali was right. You do make a mean drink."

He bowed formally to her and replied, "Always a pleasure."

Gabriel glanced down and backed away from the couch only a moment before Castiel appeared before them with Dean hanging off his shoulder. Castiel gently eased Dean down on the couch by Eleanor while Gabriel handed Dean a glass of whiskey. Dean softly thanked Cas then arched an eyebrow at Gabriel in askance as he took a drink. Dean coughed slightly at the burn then nodded. It was actually some of the best whiskey he'd tasted, like ever.

Gabriel checked with Cas who nodded then asked, "What's next, lil' bro?"

Cas stared at Gabriel a long moment and Dean quickly caught on. He interrupted right as Sam started to say something. Dean ignored it and snapped irritably, "Cut the angelic telepathy and talk like normal people do."

Cas glanced at Dean then nodded before turning to Gabriel. "Who are you going to be this time around? Are you going home?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Don't know, bro. I wasn't aware that I had a choice."

Cas cocked his head slightly to the side and intoned, "Everyone has a choice." He glanced at Eleanor then back to Gabriel, "I would appreciate it if you take Dr. Visyak wherever she wants to go after here." He turned back to Eleanor and admitted guiltily, "I believe that you would feel better if my brother helped you back."

Eleanor stared at him hard but finally nodded slightly and replied tightly, "We have spoke our piece. Does all that remain the same?"

"Everything is as was agreed," Cas confirmed.

Eleanor humphed, "Keep it that way and we are even." Cas nodded solemnly and Eleanor stood. She walked over to Bobby and told him, "I know you tried to save me but I didn't listen. It was the thought that counted so we are also even." She gave him a slight smile and offered, "If you're ever in the neighborhood, you can take me out for a cup of coffee."

Bobby really tried not to blush as he shuffled his hat slightly then muttered out an agreement. Sam and Dean stared at their foster father barely holding in their laughter over his embarrassment. Bobby shot them both a glare that threatened retribution if they dared lose control of themselves.

Eleanor walked over to Gabriel and offered him her arm. "Home, James," she commanded in a regal voice.

"What the hell do I look like? An archangel taxi service?" Gabriel whined halfheartedly as he took her arm in a gentlemanly fashion while his clothes changed into a chauffeur's uniform. "Yes, Miss Daisy." In a blink, they were gone.

Dean took another long drink before he grumbled, "Cas, sit down. I hate people standing over me. If I can't stand, neither can you." He patted the cushion next to him and Cas glanced down then sat in the most rigid position possible. Dean rolled his eyes and ordered, "Lean back and relax." He slapped a hand against Cas's chest to encourage the movement which Cas finally did scoot back and lean back into a semi-relaxed position.

Dean downed the rest of his whiskey then cursed, "I should have had Gabe top me off before he left." Suddenly the glass returned to its original filled level. Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cas who flushed guiltily. Dean gave a slight laugh and crowed, "Awesome." He swallowed down some more then looked at the other two men in the room. "What's up?"

Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes then Sam pulled out bitch face 14 while Bobby sat behind his desk and poured himself a drink from his own damn bottle.

"What's up? What's up?" Sam sputtered with increasing ire. "Really? That's all you have to say after screaming in pain like you were being tortured. And what the hell, Cas? What happened to 'I am your new god' crap?"

Dean and Cas glanced at each other meaningfully then Dean turned back to Sam and slowly tried to lean forward. Cas immediately gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder in warning. Dean relaxed back, allowing Cas to lower his hand.

Dean responded calmly, "How about we start with one question and go from there?"

"How about you tell us about this curse that you could have cured over a week ago?" Bobby started off in a low voice that barely restrained his anger as his adopted son. "You know, the one that you told Sam you didn't know about?"

Dean flinched slightly then suggested, "How about we start off with how Cas got rid of all the nukes and is back to his normal self? Which is what?" He asked turning to Cas again. "I mean, is this the Cas from after the Pit or the Cas cut off from Heaven or something else?"

Cas's face wrinkled slightly in thought as he talked uncertainly, "I'm not sure. I haven't really had a chance to assess since I put things back the way they were. I think I'm somewhere in between. Maybe." Dean arched an eyebrow in question.

Sam snapped cynically, not believing Cas for a second, "You have an archangel doing your bidding. Wouldn't that make you greater than an arch?"

Cas stared at Sam, answering, "Gabriel is doing me a favor that I will have to return when he asks, if I can. I have no power over him anymore."

He paused then explained, "I told you before we went after Dean in the fey realm that it would be easier with you two with me. It was true but transporting between realms is a power drain. Souls were burnt out. This caused . . . unrest within my vessel. Pulling my brother out so that he could bring you all back here safely only aggravated the problem."

He paused before continuing hesitantly, "I started to lose some control and all that Dean had been saying was becoming less theory and more evidentiary. I still had to distract Oberon so I allowed the fey to take me to his chambers. We . . . talked . . ."

Dean narrowed his eyes on Cas and confirmed, "_Talked?_"

Cas glanced at him nervously which refreshed Dean's memory so Dean tried to rush the story along. "So after you two talked, what happened?" He really hoped that Cas got the hint. He'd never live it down if Sam found out about the fight.

Cas understood apparently because he returned his gaze to the other two in the room. "Oberon agreed to leave Dean alone and I left the king's chamber. I knew I needed power to get back and could feel the unrest growing exponentially within my vessel. Time was running out for the eclipse and I was no longer certain that I could maintain positive control. I teleported directly to the place I opened the door last time and 'de-nuked' myself before heading over here."

Cas turned back to Dean. "Theoretically, I should be the same power level angel as I was before but I wouldn't count on that. I know that I did not increase in power."

His gaze returned to the other two and offered solemnly, "I know I did some unforgivable things the last few months. I offer no excuse because there are none for what I did and allowed to happen. I will leave here soon. I will not return."

"Cas," Dean warned softly. Cas stared at him hard and unyielding. Dean cursed, "Damn it, I told you that we are not making snap decisions. That's part of what got us here so just wait a damn minute and let's sort this out like reasonable adults that you guys claim to be."

"Dean," Bobby and Sam growled.

"No, damn it," Dean snapped irritably. "No one here can say they haven't done something extremely reckless and stupid in the hope of saving the world or the hope of saving each other. No, we aren't automatically forgiving and we are _**not**_ going to forget because we don't want this crap to happen again. But, come on, guys. Cas has saved our butts and died for us so many times. We are not just cutting him out."

"Dean, you are hardly unbiased here," Sam snapped condescendingly. "I mean, he just saved your butt from the fairies and the curse. For all we know, he was downstairs brainwashing you to say this crap." Dean rolled his eyes in response to Sam's bitchface.

Dean started to argue but Bobby offered his two cents. "Dean's right, Sam."

"What!" Sam yelled as he turned to face Bobby.

"Look, I'm not saying that I trust him like I used to, or that I even like him sitting there, but Cas did bring Eleanor back and he put your wall back up, new and improved. He got off his 'god' trip to rescue your brother and apparently cured his curse. He even got rid of the souls and Raphael which means all we have left to deal with now is the normal supernatural crap. And after all the apocalyptic stuff for the past three years, that's a huge relief for me."

Sam frowned in disappointment because what Bobby had said actually made sense. Even Dean was making sense but, man, did Sam want to hold a grudge. It didn't look like he was going to be able to, though. It was actually a relief in a way that the wall had been put back up with a permanent solution. Now he didn't have to worry about it anymore, even if it did give him nightmares.

Dean smiled slightly, seeing Sam talk himself around to their way of thinking. Dean took another long drink and winked at Cas who actually rolled his eyes at the mortal. Cas warned, "That's your last one until you get a good night's sleep."

Dean pouted at the warning and tried the puppy dog eyes at Cas. "Just one more? I'm almost done and you didn't warn me ahead of time," he cajoled, using his patented charm. Cas glared at his attempt. "Hard ass," he muttered into his glass, drinking some more. Cas turned back to the others.

"You never answered me about the curse, boy," Bobby reminded him. "I'm still waiting."

Dean fidgeted slightly before he blustered, "What about it?"

"What was it and how long have you known what it was?"

"Oh," Dean exclaimed in comprehension before he started to redirect the conversation again. It had worked well last time.

"Don't try me, boy," Bobby warned menacingly.

Dean deflated with a sigh then slowly answered, "Well, see, I wasn't really sure what the curse was." Bobby growled and stood up. Dean insisted quickly, "Seriously, I didn't. I mean, I knew when it was cast that it would kill me and it would happen at the end of the eclipse and, well, it had to do with . . .," Dean trailed off in a mumble as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What was that last part, boy?" Bobby snapped. "You know that I didn't hear that."

Dean shot a quick glance over to Cas who had a smirk on his face. Dean warned softly, "Now's not the time to develop a sense of humor, asshat."

Cas glanced at him and offered with amusement, "If you want me to do this for you, all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up, Feathers," Dean snapped. "All I knew before today was that it had to do with me and Cas. I knew that because Cas was the first person I saw after the curse which was part that I understood and the curse was cast on me. But I had no idea what I was supposed to do with him. Then we found about him and Crowley," he added with disgust and shook his head.

Sam and Bobby glanced at each other meaningfully then finally Sam asked hesitantly, unable to stop himself, "So, uh, what exactly did you have to do with, um, Cas?"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, perv," Dean growled irately. "Not _**that**_."

Cas finished for Dean, "The curse said that he had to repair the bond between us or he would die a torturous death and become the demon he was meant to be by the end of the eclipse. For this reason, not long after the eclipse happened, his body and mind started to go through the physical and mental signs of torture that he had endured in the Pit on his last day on the rack."

"That's why you were screaming," Bobby concluded.

Dean grimaced but Cas nodded then expounded, "He had to be awake to accept the bond so he woke up in pain. Crowley modified this curse to specifically distract Dean and I. He hoped to get you Winchesters off his case while distracting me in the process. Unfortunately, Dean never mentioned it to anyone so it was all pointless, except for killing Dean."

"What kind of bond is this again?" Sam wondered.

Dean rolled up his left sleeve, showing them Cas's handprint. "This thing. Just helps him tune into me more quickly when I pray or something."

"I am able to sense when he is in danger or severly ill and, yes, I hear him pray even if my name is not mentioned. Other than that, there is no effect. I have no influence over his mind or body at all," Cas concluded briskly.

"So where are you injured?" Sam asked, knowing Dean would have been up and walking around if he weren't injured. Dean never sat still this long unless he was exhausted or unable to move.

Dean waved a dismissive hand and announced, "I'm fine."

Cas arched an eyebrow before confiding clinically, "He had a dislocated shoulder which has been popped back into place. He has two cracked ribs and two more bruised ones, plus a concussion. He is mentally and physically exhausted from this whole evening."

"Tattle tale," Dean bit out.

Cas ignored him and continued, "All his injuries have been treated. He merely needs to rest for the next day or so and he will be back to normal, mostly." Cas jerked his head up and stared at the ceiling in dawning horror.

Dean tensed and demanded, "What is it, Cas?"

"I, I, I have to go," Cas stammered with increasing nervousness. He quickly stood up.

"What? What's going on? Tell me, damn it. No more secrets, remember?" Dean commanded as he stood with Cas, using the angel to help him stand.

Cas stared at Dean's face, terror-stricken. "I'm being called back."

"Back?" Dean questioned with confusion.

Cas swallowed thickly before adding in a whisper, "Father's home."

Dean's eyes widened then his mouth opened without his permission because, well, he was still himself. "Aw, Cas is getting called to the carpet by Daddy. Cas has been a bad boy," Dean snickered playfully. Cas turned a wrathful glare on him which quickly had him backtracking.

He slapped Cas on the shoulder and supported truthfully, "It will be okay. You were doing your best to keep his house straight when he was out. You're not the one who helped through the Apocalypse, remember?" Dean gave him his winning smile but it didn't seem to matter.

Cas leaned forward and growled in a voice that was too loud for what he was saying, "Often you make me wonder why I repeatedly risk my life for you. Why I thought it was worth fighting Oberon for you. At least a _**damsel**_ would have sense enough to be grateful for more than an hour and repay me with more than a . . ." Dean slapped his hand quickly over Cas's mouth while Dean's eyes widened past the point of huge.

With the sound of wings and the brush of air against his face left Dean staring at Sam whose jaw had dropped and Bobby who was trying to hide his laugh behind his glass of whiskey.

It took Dean less than a minute to realize they had heard Cas's last statement. He yelled out, "Cas! You damn asshat! Get your feathery ass back here so that I can kick it." He heard Bobby's guffaw behind his glass while he felt his face turn bright red.

Sam snickered, "So is it Rapunzel, Snow White or Cinderella?" There was another flutter of wings and suddenly Dean was completely laid out on the couch asleep, dead to the world.

"Sleeping Beauty, it is," Sam laughed with Bobby while Dean's snores sounded in the room. "Oh, Bobby, we need to go to town. Now," Sam added with sudden inspiration.

"Why? What for?"

"Bows. Pink bows. His hair is crying for them," Sam stated with mischievous excitement at his brother's coming makeover as he hurried out of the room to get ready. "Can't you just see it. Man, I wish I liked Gabriel enough to call him."

Left alone in his study with a sleeping Dean, Bobby poured himself another drink, muttering in disgust under his breath. "Complete idjits. Every damn one of them."

_Author's note: I know I didn't go into the reforming of the Dean/Cas bond. That was intentional. I wanted to keep this fic T-rated. Either way, Dean needed to be conscious because this time he got the chance to approve or reject the bond. He didn't get to do it the first time around because neither party knew it was happening. Originally, I picture the bond reforming differently (I'm sure many slash fans will understand this). I might do an amendment later that will definitely be M-rated but right now I have a different plot bunny (actually 2) bothering me. Let me know if you think this really needs the extra chapters or an epilogue__._

_Also: I keep making these notes in word before I upload. Is there an easier way to do this since this is my first ever fic._


End file.
